my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Family Guy
=Family Guy= EDIT COMMENTS SHARE---- Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Family_Guy# show Storyline In a wacky Rhode Island town, a dysfunctional family strive to cope with everyday life as they are thrown from one crazy scenario to another. Endearingly ignorant Peter and his stay-at-home wife Lois reside in Quahog, R.I., and have three kids. Meg, the eldest child, is a social outcast, and teenage Chris is awkward and clueless when it comes to the opposite sex. The youngest, Stewie, is a genius baby bent on killing his mother and destroying the world. The talking dog, Brian, keeps Stewie in check while sipping martinis and sorting through his own life issues. Also See *Family Guy Presents: Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) *The Cleveland Show TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *BLEEP CENSOR (Heard at least once an episode beginning with Season 6.) *GODZILLA ROAR (Heard once in "The Peanut Butter Kid".) *GOOFY HOLLER (Heard once in "Dial M for Meg".) *GOOFY LAUGH (Heard once in "Dial Meg for Murder".) *H-B RUN, CARTOON - WILD SCRAMBLE (Heard once in "It's a Trap!") *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WILD SPIN AND ZING (Heard once in "It's a Trap!".) *Hollywoodedge, 9mm Uzi Automatic Fir PE095701 *Hollywoodedge, Alarms High PitchedS TE012603 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Mind Over Murder" and "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 *Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small Metal PE112101 (Heard once in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in "Brian Goes Back to College.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 (Heard once in "Candy, Quahog Marshmallow.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501 (Heard in "Airport '07" and "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 (Heard once in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Train Car Mix PE111601 (Heard once in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard once in "Wasted Talent", "Kiss Seen Around the World" and "Boys Do Cry".) *Hollywoodedge, Dog Growls Viciously TE015601 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 (Heard once in "Blind Ambition" And "Boys Do Cry".) *Hollywoodedge, Dry Skids Long Squeal PE297001 (Heard in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043402 (Heard once in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043403 (Heard once in "Chitty Chitty Death Bang".) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 *Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127101 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 (Heard once in "The Peter Principal.") *Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 *Hollywoodedge, Many Car Horns Honk Cl CT052601 or Hollywoodedge, Traffic Jam Many CarH PE077601 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 (Heard once in "You Can't Do That on Television, Peter") *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "Pilot Pitch.") *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard once in "The Peter Principal.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard once in "Peter Problems.") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "Bigfat.") *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Head Sh PE1007203 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *IPHONE IPADS AND IPODS TAPPING SOUND EFFECT (Heard mostly in newer episodes.) *KING KONG ROAR (Hulk Peter & T-Rex) *MGM ROAR (Heard once in "Chick Cancer".) *ROADRUNNER MEEP MEEP *SCRAT SCREAM (Heard once in "Sibling Rivalry".) *SHOPPING SPREE *SKYWALKER EXPLOSION 01 *SKYWALKER EXPLOSION 04 (Heard once in "The Simpsons Guy".) *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 (Heard once in "Halloween on Spooner Street." as Glenn Quagmire dives a WW2 bomber to a navy vessel.) *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW, VINTAGE RECORDING 03 *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE CHEERING, INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE WITH WHISTILING, HEAVY CROWD, 02 *Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - CAR SPEEDING BY BLOWING HORN *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, BIRD ROOSTER - MORNING CALL ANIMAL, 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG BOING, (Heard once in "Stewie Loves Lois.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE, (Heard once in "Mother Tucker") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK, *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST (Heard once in "Padre de Familia.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK (Used for the Giant Chicken for everytime he gets hit.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRASH - LARGE JUNK CRASH 01 (Heard once in "Quagmire's Baby.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 01 (Heard once in "Screwed the Pooch.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 02 (Heard once in "Screwed the Pooch.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - BIG YELLING SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - QUICK SHUFFLE AND TAKE OFF, RUN (Heard once in "Business Guy.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - QUICK SHUFFLE AND TAKE OFF, RUN (Heard once in "Business Guy.") *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - LIGHT MEOW, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, DOG, PUPPY - WHINING, WHIMPERING: OUTDOORS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, DOG - PUPPY, YELP, WHINE & BARK, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, EXTERIOR SHOTS, AUTO WEAPONS - GALIL 01 *Sound Ideas, EXTERIOR SHOTS - SHOTGUN 12 GAUGE MOSSBERG SHOTGUN *Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG, *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP, *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Turban Cowboy.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Cop and a Half-wit".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 05 *Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN, *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - SINGLE MAGIC WAND HIT, (Heard once in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1.") *Sound Ideas, MONSTER - ROAR, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Twelve And A Half Angry Men".) *Sound Ideas, MONSTER - ROAR, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Chap Stewie".) (Shortened) *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY (Heard once in "Holy Crap".) *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP, (Heard three times in "Business Guy." in multiple pitches.) *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP (Heard three times in "Business Guy." in multiple pitches.) *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, SHORT, (Heard once in "Quagmire's Baby.") *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT, (Heard once in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1." and "Emmy-Winning Episode.") *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - JETSONS SPACE CAPSULE: PASS BY, 03 (Heard once in "Emmy-Winning Episode.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN SIGNALING WARNING *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 (Heard once in "A Lot Going On Upstairs.") *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM, or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard once in "Brian the Bachelor" and "Peter's Two Dads.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG (Heard once in "Grimm Job") *Sound Ideas, WOLF - HOWLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (some episodes only) *TAZ SPIN (Heard once in "Farmer Guy" and "Grimm Job".) *TRANSFORMERS TRANFORMS *WILHELM SCREAM Image Gallery Family Guy/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Animated Shows Category:90s Programs Category:1999 Started Category:2000s Programs Category:2002 Ended Category:2005 Started Category:2010s Programs Category:Fox Shows Category:TBS Shows Category:The CW Shows Category:Adult-Swim Shows Category:TV Ratings: TV-14 Category:TV Ratings: TV-G Category:Family Guy Franchise Category:1999 TV SHOWS Category:20th Century Fox Television Shows Category:Talking Animals Shows Category:NON-LAUGH TRACK Category:Seth MacFarlane TV Shows Category:WLNY-TV SHOWS Category:BBC Shows Category:ITV Shows Category:ITV Network Shows Category:Shows Doned By Digital eMation Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Shows Doned By Sunwoo Entertainment Category:Shows Doned By Yeson Entertainment Category:Technicolor Sound Services Category:Daniel Ben-Shimon Category:Dan Cubert Category:Shows Mixed in Stereo Category:Shows Mixed in Dolby Digital 5.1 Category:Slice Of Life Shows Category:Adult Animated Shows Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:TV Shows Shot in Widescreen Category:Shows That Use Screams 7 Woman Three Category:Shows That Use School Bell Long Ring PE193201 Category:TV Shows with curse words Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Advantage Audio Category:Jesse Aruda Category:Shows That Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Wbell Drum Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Hows That Don't Use Low Pitched Squeak Category:Shows That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Don't Use Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use High Pitched Whistl Category:Shows That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Shows That Don't Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:FreeForm Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Shows That Use SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR Category:Shows That Don't Use SCREAM - MALE: SHORT HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN 02 Category:Shows That Use Bird Hawk Single Scre Category:Shows That Use Gto Mix Revs Peel Out Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Don't Use Long Crash Tire Skid Category:Shows That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Shows That Don't Use Several Rapid Swish Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Don't Use Low Pitched Squeak Category:Shows That Use Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Category:Shows That Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use Single Classic Wolf Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bang Whonk Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH Category:Shows That Don't Use Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 Category:Shows That Don't Use Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 Category:Shows That Don't Use BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, BOUNCE - FAST, VARIED JEWS HARP BOUNCING Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 05